


Crass Caulifla and Cabba's Not-So-Secret Kink

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Belching, Belly Kink, Bloating, Burping, F/M, Femdom, Scents & Smells, Stuffing, Teasing, burp fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Caulifla discovers and exploits Cabba's belching fetish after catching a glimpse at his browser history.
Relationships: Cabba/Caulifla (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 5





	Crass Caulifla and Cabba's Not-So-Secret Kink

Caulifla was a playful, mischievous kind of girl, and even her friends weren't safe from her teasing, except for Kale of course, who needed all the love, support, and encouragement she could get.

Cabba, on the other hand, she had no problem with toying with. He was an elite Saiyan soldier, and one of the only known Super Saiyans. Even though he might've been a bit shy in person, there wasn't much she could do to truly knock him down a peg.

Of course, she didn't have any really biting way of messing with him, until Cabba made the mistake of accidentally leaving his tablet behind while visiting Caulifla. Caulifla, being a lifelong thief, instinctively took it and peaked at it. Not only had Cabba left it behind, but he'd left it unlocked as well! Caulifla had full access to Cabba's browsing history, and anything else he kept saved on his device.

She scrolled through his browser. Most of it was as dull as she expected, lots of official emails about Sadala soldier business. Booooooring!

She continued going through his history. If she didn't find something juicy soon, she would give up, and just return it to Cabba and pretend like she hadn't tried to steal it.

Ah, there it was. Caulifla came to a cluster of links from a video site. She opened all of the tabs at once, and found they had a common theme.

They all depicted Saiyan women. Some were the same women, but there were at least three different girls between all of them. The videos were relatively short, and showed the women naked, before they ripped several enormous belches directly into the camera.

"Heh, someone's got a fetish," Caulifla said. She hadn't taken Cabba for the kinky type, but now that she knew what turned him on, she was definitely going to take advantage of it.

"Hey, you left your tablet here," Caulifla said, giving Cabba a call. "Come over here in an hour so I can give it back. I definitely didn't look at it, I swear!"

Cabba in an hour. This gave Caulifla just enough time to devour a leg of meat, fueling the burps that she'd use to torment her friend. When Cabba finally arrived at her den of punks and thieves, she cleared them all out, so she could talk to Cabba one-on-one.

"Here you go," Caulifla said, walking up to him and handing him the tablet. "Next time you should take better care of your stuff. What would your 'master' think about you leaving something this important behi-UuuuUUOooOOOOOUuuuuuuRP"

Cabba was inches away from Caulifla when she unleashed the belch that her guts had been churning up for the past 45 minutes. Saiyan women were incredibly gassy, and Caulifla was no exception. In fact, she was even gassier than the average Saiyan gal.

Cabba's hair was blown back as the ripe belch blasted against his face, stinging his nostrils and making his eyes water. Caulifla's belch had a pungent odor, especially from this distance; he could definitely smell the meat she'd had for lunch.

"Excuse me!" Caulifla said, placing her hand over her mouth, not out of embarrassment, but to conceal her smile.

"It's fine," Cabba said, conspicuously crossing his legs as he took the tablet out of her hands.

She had him right where she wanted him.

As much as the thought made his cheeks inflame with utter shame, Cabba quickly determined that Caulifla must've gained access to his browsing history. Sure, Caulifla was always crass and would let out belches without a care, but she was never so deliberate about it. That, combined with the timing confirmed it in Cabba's mind. She knew.

The Saiyan was filled with a rush of emotions, a mix of shame and anger at his privacy being violated, but also relief and arousal. Cabba's deepest, darkest secret may have been revealed, but that meant that he wouldn't have to bother hiding it anymore. And even if Caulifla was just doing it to mess with him, she was still indulging his biggest fetish, and she was pretty damn good at it too.

"You looked at it, didn't you," Cabba said, resigned.

Caulifla shrugged her shoulders. "So what if I did?" she said. "You should consider yourself lucky. If you like girls that burp, you couldn't hope for a better friend than me."

She wasn't wrong, and the blush on Cabba's cheeks felt hotter than the strongest Super Saiyan aura.

"Would you...really do that for me?" The Saiyan stammered.

Caulifla grinned, and took a step towards him, deliberately drumming her fingers against her tummy. As his attention was drawn to her exposed midsection, he could see that it was slightly but noticeably bloated. Either she hadn't finished digesting her last meaty meal yet, or the gasses it had produced was causing some significant swelling "I don't see why not," she said, her smile widening as Cabba's blush darkened. "I belch all the time. Not letting someone enjoy them...that'd just be wasteful."

Cabba wasn't sure how he felt, all he knew was that the part of him that wanted to go through with this was far stronger than the one that didn't. Besides, with how willful and domineering Caulifla was, she would probably still go through with it even if he refused. At least, that's what he told himself.

"I think I can feel another one coming on right now," she said. Her gut emitted a bassy gurgle to prove that she wasn't lying.

Cabba was yanked by the collar, and pulled towards Caulifla so he was inches away from her face. He could actually hear the belch bubbling up in her throat before it hit him, but once her mouth finally erupted he couldn't focus on anything else.

BWwOOooOooOUuuuuuRrrpppppPPPPpp!!!

A hot, steamy blast of hot gut gas was fired directly into his face. The vapors were so dense and humid that they seemed to stick to his skin and linger there. The sound was less like an expulsion of air and more like a heavy machine malfunctioning. Then there was the smell. It was so much more potent from this range, a mix of stale breath and the half-digested remains of whatever Caulifla had eaten for lunch.

Cabba felt dizzy, but he wasn't sure if that was because of the smell, or the hot gasses smothering the oxygen around him, or because of the overwhelming flood of emotions as well as the blood rushing to his head as well as to...some other parts of his body.

"How's that?" Caulifla said with a huff, Cabba still tightly in her grasp. "Am I better than those girls in your videos?"

Cabba wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't even sure if he could speak anymore, or if he should.

"What? Did I put you in a coma or something?" she said, shaking her friend to try to get a word out of him. "Come on, that burp wasn't that bad, was it?"

Caulifla took a quick, sharp sniff of the air to check. "Phew, alright, maybe it was, but I can do a lot worse, trust me."

With Cabba still in her clutch, she forced the Saiyan soldier's face up against her swelling stomach.

"Hear that?" she taunted. Indeed, Cabba was treated to the sound of noisy churning and deep, bassy gurgles. "It feels like my stomach's brewing up a really big one. You're in for a treat."

Cabba felt a shockwave of either panic or excitement rush through his body. Whichever it was, it caused his heart to pound away in his chest. Caulifla raised him up from her stomach, bringing him back towards her mouth, so he would be in the perfect position once that monstrous belch was finally released.

"Just a few more seconds..." she said. The gurgles from her gut were so loud and frequent that Cabba didn't need to be pressed up against her gut to hear them anymore. Caulifla went silent for a few seconds while the bubbling swelled. She wanted to keep teasing the poor belch-enthralled Saiyan, but she didn't want to open her mouth and risk letting out any gas prematurely. No, she wanted to save it all for one big, final blast, and luckily she wouldn't have much longer to wait.

"Here it com-BOoOOOOOoOOOooOoooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOoooooRRRrrrrrRRRrrRRRRRPppPPPPPPppppp!!!!!"

Caulifla's mouth opened impossible wide, her lips flapping comically as a gale of gas and spittle erupted from them with the force of a cannon.

The belch was truly something to behold, effortlessly outclassing anything Caulifla had released before. Even she was taken aback by the force of her blast, the sheer power that erupted from her throat caused her to stumble back a few inches before she managed to balance herself.

Meanwhile, Cabba was treated to a face full of point-blank ultra belch, the stinking waves of belch fumes blowing across his face, causing his eyes to water and his hair to flutter. The smell was something unspeakable. It was as though this odor had been dredged up from the darkest, dankest, most sinister and malodorous part of Caulifla's gut. This rancid reek was fired at Cabba's face with a force to rival a ki blast. The power made it penetrate his nostrils, with such strength that even holding his breath wouldn't be enough to save him from the hot, meaty smell.

"That must be some kind of record," Caulifla said, beaming with pride. "Hey, are you still alive?" she said, giving her half-willing victim a good shake. This was just barely enough to shake Cabba from his daze and get some kind of response from him.

"You can...let me go now," he wheezed. Caulifla shrugged, and dropped him to the ground, where he stumbled a bit before finding his feet. "Thank you," Cabba finally said. he was disgusted to his very core, but that was part of the appeal. Seeing a girl like Caulifla being so utterly shameless as to let a booming, rancid belch like that fly without a care, and being domineering enough to grab him by the collar and force it right up his nose whether he wanted it or not, well, it was enough to make the briefs beneath his Saiyan uniform grow tight.

Caulifla chuckled. "You know Cabba, I would've never guessed that you were secretly some kind of freak," she said, resting her hand against her stomach, which'd flattened now that all that gas had been forced out of it. "But if you ever want some more...you know where to find me."

Cabba thought about it, and he might just have to take her up on that offer.


End file.
